In Another World
by Indifferent Hedgehog
Summary: Hermione lost Ron right before the birth of their first child. Three years later, a chance meeting with a certain blonde haired prat set's her life on a different and unexpected course. Fluff. Hermion/Draco. Rated T for now, but rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, let's get something out of the way, I don't own anything.**

**Also, this story is not to be taken all that seriously. The characters will act a little OOC. Think of this fic as a Hallmark Christmas movie. It's cheesy, it's cliched, and I fucking love it. Its like candy for your brain. All fluff, no filler. So, if you're not into that, that's cool. But if your wanting something to read that will allow you to shut off your brain and just enjoy the corniness, then this may be for you.**

* * *

She stepped back and examined her outfit in the mirror. She noted the length of the white and yellow sundress and concluded that it wasn't too short. She ran her hands through her hair one last time and nodded in approval. Her mind drifted to the scenario she found herself in and how she had gotten there. In her wildest dreams she couldn't believe that she, the Gryffindor princess, was about to go on a date with the silver serpent himself. That's right. Hermione Granger was about to go on a date with Draco Malfoy.

What had become of her world? A few years ago, she thought she had everything figured out. She was married to her childhood love, she was expecting their first child, and she had an amazing job within the ministry that held a promising future. And then it all came crashing down...

An auror raid gone terribly wrong. A rogue wizard, cornered, knowing he was going to die, and hateful enough to bring as many people down as he could with him. Her husband was among them.

Ron had never even gotten a chance to meet his child. Hermione endured the final months of pregnancy alone and in grief. She delivered their healthy baby girl with Ginny and Harry by her side. And for the past 3 years she carved out a new path for her and her daughter. She left her post with the ministry and started a new career as an author. Her new profession afforded her the opportunity to work from home and concentrate on raising her daughter.

And her daughter was amazing. She sported beautiful emerald eyes and auburn hair. She had just the slightest speckling of freckles across her nose. She was incredibly bright, like her mother, and she had the most beautiful smile. Her mother had been completely smitten the moment the medi-witch had placed her on her chest.

It was only about a year ago when she let her sister in law convince her that it was time to start dating again. Hermione had wallowed in misery and grief for long enough. A piece of her heart would always belong to Ron, but even she had to acknowledge that a part of her was ready to move on.

She had gone out with a handful of men. It never went more than one date. And she learned early on to inform them about her daughter prior to a date because she had no interest in one night stands or starting a relationship with someone who had no interest in accepting her, baggage and all.

Not that she would ever consider her daughter baggage. She was extremely selective with who she chose to attempt a date with. That's why after multiple failed attempts and dead ends, she decided to stop trying.

Yes, she had resigned herself to a life of celibacy. She didn't mind it too much. But there were some nights where she would roll over in her sleep and reach her arm out across her bed only to be reminded that it was in fact empty.

Running into Draco Malfoy had happened completely by happenstance. Her publisher occupied an office space in the Malfoy Industries Tower. She had been there to drop off a few new chapters of her newest manuscript. She was running behind schedule and her sitter cancelled last minute. So, there she was, a stack of papers cradled in her left arm and in her right hand clasped the tiny hand of her daughter as they speed-walked through the corridors. She had briefly turned her head behind her to make sure she wasn't moving too quickly for her little girl, and just like that, she hit him.

She had collided with Draco Malfoy. She had lost her balance as soon as she had made contact with his toned chest and fell, very ungracefully, to the floor. Her papers were scattered all over and mixed with a file he had been carrying as well.

"Oh Mummy! You mades a big mess!" shouted Rose. Hermione let out a sigh of relief that she hadn't landed on her daughter on her quick trip down to the floor.

"Gee thanks Granger! The first time I've laid eyes on you in years and you still somehow manage to ruin my day!" His words, although reminiscent of his younger days at Hogwarts, lacked the same sharp tone and venom. She turned her head upwards, her face in a scowl, to look at him and was surprised to see that a smile adorned his face. The scowl left, and her face softened almost immediately. He extended his arm downwards and offered to help her up. She was taken aback by the gesture momentarily, and with a shake of her head as if to toss her surprise, she accepted his hand and pulled herself off the ground.

"Thanks for the help" she said as she straightened out her dress. She looked around the floor at the mess.

"How do you suppose we handle this mess Granger?" He asked as he surveyed the multitude of scattered papers.

Without a word, Hermione pulled her wand out and whispered a few words. The papers that were hers magically lifted and gathered together into the air. Once they had all accumulated, she plucked them out of the air.

"Cute little charm" Malfoy said with a bemused smirk.

"To bad you didn't think of it" she countered.

"So you going to help me get my papers together? I mean, you were the one who bumped into me" he said with his hands crossed across his chest.

"I help mummy!" Offered Rose as she slowly toddled around picking the papers up painstakingly slowly.

Hermione looked down at her watch. She was now pushing her luck with time. Her publisher was not a patient man and she was already more than 15 minutes late.

Looking at the sight before her she did feel kind of bad. She had been the one who turned the corner in an all-out sprint while looking behind her.

"Listen Malfoy, I am really sorry, but I absolutely have to leave! I'm already late and I can't waste any more time! Rose come one we have to go!" Said Hermione, her voice high

pitched and slightly panicked.

"We can't mama! We mades a big messy! We gots to clean up" countered Rose as she concentrated on peeling the parchments off the floor.

"Rose please come on", She said again, her voice pleading with her daughter.

"What's the rush Granger? I thought our days of turning in assignments were long gone" he said eyeing her stack of papers.

"It's my manuscript, I have a meeting that I'm already late for with my publisher. Come on Rose honey!"

"Clean up clean up everybody everywhere! Clean up clean up everybody do your share!" Sang Rose as she ignored her mother's pleading voice.

"Come on Granger, wouldn't want to set a bad example" teased Draco as he started picking up the papers. Opting to swim with the current instead of against it, Hermione

bent over and helped collect the files.

As she reached for the last paper, her hand brushed Draco's as their foreheads collided.

"Shit! Even when you try to help you wind up doing damage! It's a wonder you and your golden boy managed to get anything done during the war!" Fussed Draco as he rubbed his now sore forehead

Hermione huffed and stood, rubbing her forehead as well "Would you mind watching your language you filthy little ferret! My daughter can hear you!"

Draco looked past her at the little girl haphazardly holding 3 or 4 papers sporting a shocked look on her face.

"Mummy, he said a no no word" she whispered loud enough for the both of them to hear.

Draco didn't know why, but seeing Rose's reaction in her cute little face made him feel a twinge of guilt. Hermione made a move to speak, but he quickly interjected.

"Your mother is right," he said as he kneeled down in front of Rose, gently taking the papers from her hand, "I did say a bad word. I am very sorry."

Rose eyed him cautiously as she handed the papers over. After a moment, her face broke out in a large smile. "Its okay. you did a good job and said you was sorry. You get a big hug", she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Draco stiffened immediately as the young child's arms pulled him close to her. Hermione stilled as she watched the scene play out before her. She had not had much interaction with Draco Malfoy, and when she did, he had been a mildly softer version of his teenage self. To see him pulled in to one of her daughter's fierce hugs was quite comical. A part of her wanted to see this play out further. She was certain Draco had no interactions with children and his reaction was priceless. But she spared a glance down to her watch and saw that she was now almost a half hour late.

"Rose we have to go right now darling!" Hermione pried her arms from around Draco's neck and began to pull her away down the hall and towards the office she was seeking.

As they turned the corner of the hall, Draco stood up and straightened his now skewed tie and collar. He didn't know why, but he suddenly missed the presence of the know it all and her little minnie me. He wasn't sure what was driving him, but he found himself following their path.

He knew the publisher's office she had been referring to. Mr. Adler was the publisher there. He hated that man. He was an unpleasant man and a grouch to boot; he could imagine the grief he would give Hermione about being late.

His assumptions had been correct. He opened the office door to see Mr. Adler in the middle of rant as Hermione hid Rose behind her robes, trying to shield the young child from his noise and obscenities.

"Mr. Adler, do you find it all that professional to speak in such a manner when there is a child present?" asked Draco as he made his presence in the room known.

Mr. Adler, upon seeing Draco, abruptly stopped his tirade.

"Mr., Mr., Mr. Malfoy," he stumbled. "I'm sorry that I disturbed you. My client here was - "

Draco cut him off as his long legs swiftly brought him to the other side of the room. Within seconds, he maneuvered himself in front of Hermione, and towered over Mr. Adler.

"I didn't ask you what your client was doing. I simply asked if you thought it was appropriate to speak to a lady like that in front of her child." His words were cold and intimidating. Mr. Adler looked visibly shook. Seeing the man's physical response to his commanding presence, he allowed his lips to turn up in an almost cruel smirk as he suggested, "I don't much care for that sort of attitude, or your language." He looked over at Rose, who was hiding behind her mother and gave her a knowing smile. "Why don't you apologize to her."

Mr. Adler, feeling an unwarranted amount of courage, challenged his landlord. "Mr. Malfoy, with all due respect, the way I speak to my workers is none of your business!".

"Then perhaps it's time I re-examine your lease with us. I think you might feel more comfortable in a different environment."

Mr. Adler huffed as he turned his attention back to Hermione. "I'm sorry Ms. Granger for my behavior. Please follow me back to my office to discuss this manuscript." He said as he turned and headed back to his office.

Hermione turned to Draco, "Thank you for that Draco. I would have handled him differently had my daughter not been here," she said as she smiled at him. She started to walk towards Mr. Adler's office, but felt herself being pulled back by her daughters tiny hands.

"I don't want to go back there mummy." Said Rose in a soft voice. "He was scary."

Hermione knelt down in front of her daughter, "I know he was a little loud darling, but I can't leave you out here. I promise he won't speak like that again."

Rose shook her head vehemently, "I don't like him, I don't want to go!"

"Rose, I just - "

"She can stay with me Granger," Draco offered as he cut her off. Rose's face lit up with a smile.

"Can I mummy? I like Mr. Draco."

"Malfoy, honestly, I can just make her come with me. I'm sure you have other things to be doing."

"I own this place and everything in it. I do what I want." He looked down at Rose, "And right now, I think I want to keep this little girl from having to be subjected to that ape of a man any longer."

Rose swiftly moved to stand in front of Draco. His tall form towered over her and made her appear smaller than she actually was. Hermione was unsure. Not wanting to subject her daughter to a man she clearly was uncomfortable with, Hermione decided to take her up on his offer.

"Okay, but Rose, you must behave. We are still in an office building and people are trying to work. Listen to Mr. Malfoy and I'll be out in a few minutes."

Rose nodded enthusiastically. Hermione turned to Draco one last time. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I think we will be alright." He said as he smiled at Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked out of Mr. Adler's office feeling surprisingly upbeat. The meeting had gone a lot better than she had anticipated. And she supposed she had Draco Malfoy to thank for that. Her accolades for the Malfoy man was cut short as she scanned the lobby area and didn't see her daughter or Draco. She tried to calm herself and not let the panic set in. Before she had time to react, a pop sounded behind her and a small elf approached her.

"Are you missus Hermione?" asked the elf?

"Yes, that's me."

"Mr. Draco and Missus Rosie wanted me to inform you that they were going to be in Mr. Draco's office waiting for you. Can I shows you the way?" the cute little elf asked.

Hermione smiled and felt her worry start to retreat. "Lead the way, please."

Hermione followed the elf through the building's atrium and to a set of magical lifts. She rode the lift to the very top of the building. She followed the elf to the end of a hallway where she was met with an ornate set of double doors.

"This is it Missus Hermione. Please to calls me if you need anything else. My name is Flipsy." Announced the elf, before she disappeared with another pop.

Hermione pushed open one of the doors and looked on in amazement at the scene before her. Draco Malfoy sat on the floor across from her daughter. They each had a bowl of ice cream in their hands as they watched some charmed toy quidditch figurines fly around in the space between them. Draco was the first to notice Hermione enter the room.

"Come have a seat with us Granger. I was just showing Rose here how the Chudley Cannons need to strengthen their Keepers skills if they intend to win any matches this season."

Hermione smiled as she took a seat next to rose. "Did you have fun with Mr. Draco?"

"We had a lot of fun. We got ice cream and Mr. Draco is showing me his dollies."

"They aren't dollies, their figurines, remember?" chided Draco playfully.

"I'm so happy you had a good time. We have to get going though dear. Mummy has a lot of errands to run."

"But mummy, I want to stay here."

"No more buts darling. I think you've gotten your way quite enough today." Said Hermione as she stood up. Draco made a swish with his wand and the figurines returned to an ornate box on his desk and stood up to face Hermione. "Listen," she started hesitantly. "I want to thank you for today. I know we don't have a great past, and we don't really speak, but, that was nice… what you did today. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I like to think that I have changed a lot. War will do that you know. I've learned that life is far too short to spend it the way I was." He said, his eyes not meeting hers as he fidgeted under the uncomfortably vulnerable position, he had inadvertently walked himself into.

"I can tell." She said quietly as she shuffled uncomfortably in the momentary silence. After a moment, his voice broke through the silence.

"You shouldn't let Adler talk to you like that. You're a war hero for Merlin's sake. I wasn't joking when I said I think I may kick him out." He rambled off.

The corner of Hermione's lip curled up in a smirk. "Well, had Rose not been with me, things would have been a little different. But, on that note, I would greatly appreciate if you didn't move him. His location is pretty convenient for me," Hermione glanced down at her daughter, "Besides, if I didn't have to come back here, Rose might not get a chance to play with her new friend."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It would be a shame if I didn't get to hang out with this little rascal again." Draco knelt down in front of Rose, "That is, of course, if she would like to come see me again one day?"

Rose opened her mouth in a smile. "Mummy can I come back and play with Mr. Draco! He has such cool stuff and can get as much ice cream as he wants!" exclaimed Rose.

Smiling, Hermione answered her daughter, "We'll see. And speaking of ice cream, why don't you go and pick up your bowl from off the floor so someone doesn't trip over it."

"Yes ma'am." Said Rose as she toddled off.

Draco stood back up to face Hermione. "She is right, I do have lofty ice cream connections."

Hermione gave him an exaggerated eye roll. "Is that how you charm people nowadays Malfoy?"

For some reason he would never be able to explain, he stepped forward, boldly closing the gap between him and Hermione. "Granger, if I wanted to charm you, I'd do a lot more than offer you ice cream." He whispered in a deep, and sensual tone.

Hermione felt the heat rise to her cheeks. Her mind ran simultaneous options through her head about what she should do; most of them involved a curse or two for him acting so presumptuous. The inner Gryffindor in her, the piece of her not willing to be bested in any situation, decided to go toe to toe with his flirtatious remarks. Willing the redness in her cheeks to recede, she moved impossibly closer to him and leaned towards his ear, "I'd like to see you try."

Draco's lips curled into a lopsided grin at her remark. "Well, well, where has this Granger been?"

"Whose to say you ever knew the real me?" she countered.

"Touché" he conceded, his face still sporting a smile. Hermione was about to say something else, when she felt a tug at her leg.

"I ready to go mummy!" exclaimed Rose.

"Thank you for the help today. And I am sorry for bumping into you earlier." She said as she took Rose's hand.

"I'm glad it happened. Otherwise I wouldn't have made such a great new friend today!" he said looking down to Rose.

"Well, we better be going." She said as she turned to walk out the door.

* * *

A few days later, Hermione found herself back into her regular routine, with the addition of having a certain blonde-haired man parading through her mind occasionally. She was lost in thought as she sat in her office, going through some old texts as part of her research for her latest book. She was startled out of concentration when a loud screech alerted her to the presence of an owl at her open windowsill. It was large and menacing, with angled features. Immediately she knew to whom this creature belonged to. It made another piercing screech, pushing her to move towards it to remove the letter from it's talons in a quicker fashion.

Hermione plucked the rolled parchment from the great bird, expecting it immediately fly away. When he remained perched upon her sill, she assumed he must be waiting for a reply to sent back with him. Unfurling the parchment, she read over the note.

_Granger, _

_As a man of my word, I find that it is now time for me to show you the depths of my charm; that is of course, assuming of course you're still game. I'll pick you up Saturday evening at 6:00. Send your response back with my bird. _

_Sincerely, _

_DM_

Hermione felt her lips tug upwards in a soft smile. With a little more rush than she would admit, she penned a response.

_Malfoy,_

_I am looking forward to it._

_HG_

Handing the parchment over to the owl, along with a nice treat, Hermione's mind raced with thoughts about her upcoming date.

* * *

Now here she stood, examining herself in the mirror. Her mind raced with the sudden change her life had taken. She was pulled out of her reverie by a tapping at her window. She looked over to see Harry's snowy owl pecking at her windowpane. Opening the glass and letting the bird in, she took the note from his claw.

_Hermione, I am so sorry, but I woke up this morning with a terrible cough and I am afraid I have only gotten worse. I hate to do this to you, but I don't think I can watch Rose this evening for you. I am really sorry. I'll make it up to you!_

Hermione felt the disappointment crest over her. She had really been looking forward to tonight. As she pulled out a blank parchment to send to Draco, informing him of her changing circumstance, Rose's voice rang through the house.

"MUM! MR. DRACO IS A THE DOOR!"

"Crap!" she muttered to herself. She hadn't realized it was so close to the time he was supposed to be there. With a sigh, and a resolve to deliver the bad news, she exited her study and went through the door.

She found that her mouth had become instantly dry when she laid eyes on him. He was wearing a tailored charcoal grey suit with a black dress shirt and a silver tie. Draco Malfoy had always been handsome, but age had done noting but make him even more attractive and desirable. Hermione found herself staring, and unable to turn away.

Draco found himself in a similar predicament as her as he allowed his eyes to roam over her body. Her dress clung to her small form in all the right places, and dipped just low enough to reveal a whisper of a cleavage. She looked stunning in the simplistic attire. Realizing that he hadn't said anything, he shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Ah, nice to see you again Granger. You look lovely." Hermione smiled. "You clean up nice yourself."

"What about me?" asked a tiny voice. Draco looked down towards her and let out a small chuckle at the site before him. Rose was wearing a golden ballgown. It appeared to be some sort of costume, complete with tiara, gloves, and wand. "I'm Princess Belle!"

Draco knelt down on one knee and took Rose's gloved hand and placed a kiss atop her hand. "You make a lovely princess my dear. Thank you for gracing us with your presence my liege." He said in an overly dramatized voice.

Rose giggled and sashayed out of the room. Standing back up to meet Hermione's gaze, he took her hand in a similar fashion as he did with Rose, and placed a gentle kiss on it. Hermione stifled a giggle, not unlike her daughter.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked expectantly.

"Yea, about that. I hate to do this on such very short notice, but we have to cancel." She said sadly.

"What? How come?" he asked, with a hurt look in his eyes. His mind immediately went to the worse. He should have known better than to pursue this. After everything he had put her through when they were younger, he knew he would never be good enough for her.

Sensing his dejectedness, she quickly amended her statement. "Oh no, it's nothing you did. My sitter cancelled. I literally had just received her message as you got here."

"Oh, I understand." He said, his voice still finely laced with dissapointment.

"Sorry, I don't get out much and the only sitter I have is Ginny. So, when she can't do it, I'm sort of out of luck. Can we reschedule maybe?" she asked hopefully.

Draco thought for a moment. He had been so looking forward to spending the evening with her. Then an idea struck him.

"What if Rose came with us?" he asked. Hermione must have had a look of shock on her face. He interjected before she had a chance to respond. "That is of course, if it is okay with you. I will have to dial back some of my more seductive charms though." He said with arched eyebrows.

"You really wouldn't mind Rose coming along with us?" she asked, shocked.

"Why would I mind? Her and I get along great." He said as if it was the most natural answer in the world.

Hermione felt a little catch in her throat. She tried to clear it away, but Draco hear it. He elected not to call attention to it. He wasn't a father, but he could imagine the strain of having to raise a child all on your own. He could also imagine the types of men who would see little Rose and unnecessary baggage and turn tail and run. He wasn't one of them though. He liked Rose. She was every bit of her mother, in all the best ways; and it didn't take more than an afternoon with her for him to recognize that. Her and her mother where something special indeed.

"Great, then I'll just go get her dressed. Make yourself comfortable, it shouldn't take more than a few minutes." She said as she walked out of the room to go corral the princess in the other room.

"Actually, do you mind if I borrow your owl. I need to modify my plans for the evening."

"Okay, but please don't go out of your way or anything." She called from the other room.

A few minutes later, they emerged, Rose now wearing something a little less elegant than a ball gown.

"You two ready?" Hermione nodded. "Does she do will with apparition?" he asked looking towards Rose.

"Yes, she will be fine."

"Alright then, let's get going."


End file.
